


Believe

by TomatoWurst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Believe in Yourself, I wrote both of these after watching Mark and being helma sad happy, Other, SO, Wrote forever ago, but it's still valid, show the world why you matter, theres that, you got this, you're all so amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: You don’t know me, I don’t know you.You’re important, your beliefs, your dreams, your aspirations.I know you can do great things, I know you can reach your goal, you can reach for your dreams.





	1. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know me, I don’t know you.
> 
> You’re important, your beliefs, your dreams, your aspirations.
> 
> I know you can do great things, I know you can reach your goal, you can reach for your dreams.

You don’t know me, I don’t know you. So you’re going to have to trust me on this, can you do that? Trust me? Good, thank you. I can introduce myself, if that’d help but that’s not important. You’re important, your beliefs, your dreams, your aspirations. Please don’t just give up doing whatever it is that you love just because you see someone who wants to do that exact same thing better. There will always be someone who is seen as better than you are, someone with more experience, more practice. But if you quit, you’ll never get to see yourself reach that height, reach that quality of work. You will get there, I promise, no matter how long it takes one day you will see that level of skill.

The reason this is titled believe is simple. I believe in you. I don’t need to know who you are to know that I believe in you. You’ll always have people trying to push you down, trying to kick you while you’re wounded. But I will never do that, whether we met or not, I will never put you down. Out of everyone you’ll ever meet you might not find that person who will always believe in you. But I will, I do. I know you can do great things, I know you can reach your goal, you can reach for your dreams. I will always believe in you because I know what it feels like to have everyone against you, to feel like it is you against the world. But then I became a senior in high school and I met five, not just one, but five people that believe in me, that encourage me. I can honestly say that because of them I’ve been able to find myself a lot faster than if I was still struggling to believe in myself.

You'll do amazing things. Make amazing things. Things wont always seem to stack up against you.

Remember. Believe in yourself, as I will always believe in you.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever imagined a world where you could silently pass on a message to another?
> 
> “It's okay, you've been so strong.”
> 
> A small glimmer of hope you give yourself.
> 
> Believe in yourself as if you're believing in someone else.

Have you ever imagined a world where you could silently pass on a message to another? Could be something small like ‘Hello, I think you're pretty.’ or something big like ‘You're perfect, even if you think you're not.’ just by touching someone? Well I have. It was passed during a hug, a small gesture in itself but put with that? It becomes larger on a scale of its own.  
Imagine you've been having a rough day, or a rough week even, and you give someone possibly a stranger a hug. You silently pass over their name once you glance at the message, and in that small message your whole month is made. 

“It's okay, you've been so strong.”

It's all you've ever needed to hear, no you're not cured but for that moment you feel like you're on top of the world. That's the best feeling you've had in weeks, in months, and in the moment you say aloud “So have you.” with so much conviction it'd sound as if you knew that person. They break, your message is simple a small little smile in the world but what you said affects them the same as their message affected you.  
And your message changes, a small glimmer of hope you give yourself. You may feel like the worst person alive, but you know that someone out there says it's alright. And now, you do too, to yourself and to others. You're not perfect, no one is, but you've been trying to help yourself for so long and that was your string to help pull yourself out. Now your hands are above ground, slowly but surely you're making your way out. There are slips and fumbles, but you're rarely deterred anymore, one day you say. ‘One day, I'll be free.’ and one day you will. You just have to believe, believe in yourself as if you're believing in someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote these like 3 or 4 years ago now. oof.


End file.
